1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an interface device between a ski and the elements for retaining a boot on the ski.
The invention also relates to an assembly for retaining a boot on a ski having the interface device, as well as to a ski having the interface device.
2. Description of Background and Relevant Information
International Patent Publication No. WO 96/35488 discloses an interface device having an elongated plate on which the two retaining elements are mounted. The plate is raised with respect to the ski. It is connected to the ski in its middle part via two projections whose distance can be adjusted. In addition, a shock absorbing element is wedged between each end of the plate and the ski.
Such a device generates greater concentrations of pressure in the middle zone of the ski. In addition, since both retaining elements are mounted on the same plate that is separate from the beam of the ski, the ski is freed of the stresses generated by the boot retaining elements.
This interface device provides satisfactory results because it allows the ski to bend naturally, and in a turn, the ski follows its trajectory along a normal curve. However, at high speeds, the ski is subject to a certain amount of floating because the plate is retained on the ski only over a short length. Furthermore, towards the front and rear, the ski is freed over a greater length than a traditional ski, and this is due, in fact, to the linking method of the plate. As a result, this makes the ski more sensitive to the vibrations caused by the relief of the terrain, and the plate acts like an insulating device between the boot and the ski.